Components of the type of a microelectromechanical system (MEMS), a microelectro-optical system (MEOPS), or a microelectro-optomechanical system (MEOMS), have a chip which has function carriers connected to conductor tracks and is mounted on a carrier substrate. The functionality of a surface acoustic wave filter chip is achieved by virtue of the fact that an electroacoustic transducer transforms electrical input signals into acoustic waves that propagate on the chip material, such as, for instance, on a monocrystalline piezoelectric substrate. The acoustic waves that occur in this case are called surface acoustic waves. If the acoustic waves propagate in the entire ensemble, then bulk acoustic waves are present. After corresponding signal processing by means of the acoustic waves, characteristic output signals can then be converted into electrical output signals again by means of a further transducer. Components which function according to this principle have outstanding filter or resonator properties. They are therefore predestined to be used in many technical fields such as wireless communication and sensor technology.
For disturbance-free propagation of the acoustic waves, it is necessary to implement various protection mechanisms. A housing and a cavity offer mechanical protection. In addition, a functioning component requires protection against environmental influences, such as temperature and moisture. For this reason, an encapsulation of the elements is required. In particular, it is important to be able to operate the component even in the case of frequent thermocycles and at high temperatures. Methods for producing the component and its protection mechanisms should, in order to satisfy modern requirements, lead to a minimized structural size. Economic production associated with few process steps and low material consumption is also required in this context.